Alternate Results in an Oriental Story
by Jouhei The Controversial Guy
Summary: What if things had gone differently? What if history took another turn? This story is about a girl who will protect her loved ones no matter what she is... Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1:The Trial of The Hakurei**

 **Hakurei shrine-Hakurei training hall**

 **The training hall was roughly 8 feet long in it a girl in her mid-teens (16 years old) wearing a red, custom shrine priestess outfit without sleeves and a red ribbon adorning her long black hair, is bowing to what appears to be a statue of a young and beautiful girl who had a strikingly similar appearance to the former, a bokuto in between the two on the floor.**

 **Male Voice: You who wishes to attain this power, for who do you plan to use it for?**

 **Girl: I shall use this power to protect the people of my homeland.**

 **Female Voice: Then you are to shout your name and discard your old self if you want to become a Hakurei...**

 **Girl: MAMUSHI REIMU, IS THE NAME THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME![ Her voice echoed throughout the hall]**

 **Male Voice: Ah yes, Mamushi Reimu.**

 **Female Voice:Are you not the one who is of impure blood? Why would you take a trial that you would fail?**

 **Male Voice: That is both right and wrong, she may have impure blood but, she wishes to protect the people like her ancestors, we cannot decline a soul this determined.**

 **Female Voice: Very well then, you are to take our trial and if you succeed, then you shall be blessed with the Hakurei name.**

 **Reimu: And if I fail, what will become of me?**

 **Female Voice: You will join the other girls who also failed this trial...in death.**

 **Reimu: *gulp* [shakes her head] I will not fail.**

 **Male Voice: Oho! You seem to be confident in yourself after that, grab your blade and reach the end of the hall.**

 **Reimu: Of course.**

 **Reimu grabs the bokuto then, sheaths it and proceeds deeper into the training hall.**

 **Bgm: A Suspicious Shadow(Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Soulless Army** **)**

 **The hall is faintly illuminated by candles but, it's brown colour and the blood stains on the ground and walls give the place an aura of unease. Reimu was unnerved by this place but she went ahead and stops at an open space.**

 **A Zombie suddenly emerges from the floor, it was wearing similar clothing but it's skin had rotten away.**

 **Zombie: GrArh HhhAaaAkkuUuRrrreeEeiiiII iiIII WwwAAaaNnA BeEeeeEE HhhAaaAkkuUuRrrreeEeiiiII iiIII**

 **Reimu: Yuck! What the hell?!**

 **Male Voice: This is a lost soul that died in this trial.**

 **Female Voice: She died in a tutorial, how sad.**

 **Reimu: I know how to fight so just watch.**

 **Reimu points her bokuto at the zombie and slashes it in an old school 3-hit combo and decapitates it.**

 **Zombie: GraArrGh! Wh-wh-wh-whrarrgh! Y-you were the...o...n...e.**

 **Reimu: May you rest in peace young soul. I vow to not alow anyone else to meet your fate.**

 **Reimu brandishes her bokuto and gives a small bow as to respect the dead. She continues to walk the hall slashing any zombie in her path.**

 **[At the end of the hall]**

 **Reimu: This sucks, I hate corpses that get back up from death.**

 **Male Voice: Fret not young one, this is your last trial.**

 **Female Voice: And maybe your last battle as a living being.**

 **Reimu: I prefer living, so what now?**

 **Both Voices:** **YOU FIGHT THIS!**

 **Suddenly, a giant orb with a Yin Yang pattern appears before Reimu.**

 **Reimu: Well this is strange so I will fight a giand ball? What comes next a giant eyeball?**

 **Shingyouku:** NOT YET, THAT IS, FROM ANOTHER STORY **.**

 **Reimu: Atlright! I won't lose here!**

 **Bgm: The Positive and The Negative(Highly Responsive to Prayers)**

 **The Shingyouku lunges at Reimu and tackles her.**

 **Reimu: Ow! That hurt you piece of...forget that.**

 **Reimu slashes the yin yang orb and sidesteps around to dodge it's attacks and then...**

 **Reimu: Take this! Tempest [while jumping]**

 **The attack was a rolling slash in the air and it caused it to crack and break.**

 **Shingyouku:** Oho! That creativeness is admirable and your strength is just as great as your predecessor. You truly are worthy of the title Hakurei. Come to the statue and the ceremony will begin.

 **[In front of the statue]**

 **Bgm: Overcoming the Sadness(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Reimu: So what now?**

 **Male Voice: You are to be known as Hakurei Reimu protector of the human capital.**

 **Female Voice: Luck was on your side or you are skilled beyond your appearance.**

 **Reimu: Was that an insult or a compliment?**

 **Female Voice: Both.**

 **Reimu: huh. How strange.**

 **Note from the author: Hello I'm Jouhei Mesidara, as you may notice this story is an alternate result from the touhou project games. My big inspirations were Diamond in the rough, A fool's reality and other videogames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

 **[Hakurei Shrine~Back]**

 **Reimu was exiting the training hall with a big, satisfied, smile on her face. As she headed for the front of the shrine she notices the evening colours of yellow, purple, orange and red adorning the shrine and the sun going down, night was starting to fall. In the front part of the shrine she notices a girl (14 years old) wearing a more traditional shrine priestess outfit and long purple hair adorning her head and brown eyes that shine with innocence yet showing maturity, Reimu's smile of confidence turned into a smile of happy relief.**

 **Girl: Sis! You came back! Where were you?**

 **Reimu: Oh, I was taking the trial to become the shrine priestess, but I ended up as just a protector of the capital.**

 **Younger Sister: Huh? Why?**

 **Reimu: I do not know. Maybe you are the chosen one Akiko.**

 **Mother: My dear, you must be tired from that fight with the Shingyouku.**

 **The woman (26 years old) that spoke up was wearing an outfit that looked like Akiko's. She was a bit shorter than Reimu and a bit taller than Akiko, her face showed the amount of experience she had and her brown eyes showed kindness and knowledge, this was Reimu and Akiko's mother Kaya. Reimu was tired but, in the distance she saw that something was wrong, red mist was covering the skies above the lake.**

 **Reimu: No, I am not I feel alright. Hey, mother may I take a stroll onto the human capital?**

 **Mother: You may, but take care of yourself. But I doubt you won't.**

 **Reimu: Well I'm off!**

 **With that Reimu took off and descended the stairs leading up to the shrine. In the road in the outskirts of the shrine, the area feels a lot darker than usual. And then she hears a laugh.**

 **Voice: Huhuhu, you'll be my next meal foolish witch...**

 **Girl: Sorry bitch, but I have important shit to do so get out of my fucking way!**

 **Reimu: Hey! Get out of there it's dangerous!**

 **Girl: Dangerous? No shit! Of course it's dangerous! For her! Just watch!**

 **Now that she noticed, the girl Reimu was observing was shorter than herself and was wearing a strange, black dress with an apron on top, she also had a black hat covering the top of her weirdly green hair that reached her legs. Ignoring her looks, the girl was charging what appeared to be pure magic energy(aka: biomagnetite or MAG for short) and unleashed a beam that shined more than even the full moon in a cloudless night.**

 **Girl:Love Sign: Master! Spaaaaaaaark!**

 **Demon: Wh-what!? Gwaaaaaaaaa!**

 **The beam sent the blonde demon girl flying with the witch giving a satisfied smirk.**

 **Girl: Hoi! You there, the girl in red! Who are ya?**

 **Reimu: Oh! Well I'm Hakurei Reimu.**

 **Girl: Hakurei eh? Well I'm Mizunagi Marisa nice to meet ya!**

 **Reimu: Well anyways Mizunagi-san, what are you doing here? It's dangerous you know?**

 **Marisa: Aww shucks, no need for formalities, just call me Marisa, yeah?**

 **Reimu: Y-yeah. [She said awkwardly]**

 **Marisa: Hey, do you know who's behind this weird fog?**

 **Reimu: Not yet but, I want to find out and ask why are they doing it, according to the amount of good weighted against the bad I will deliver the appropriate punishment.**

 **Marisa: Punishment? Who are you to judge others by your standards? You know what, forget that I said it. Also, ya claim to be a Hakurei but ya don't look like a priestess.**

 **Reimu: I am a Hakurei who protects the Human Capital, that is all.**

 **Marisa: Riiiiiiight. [She said sarcastically]**

 **Reimu: Hey!**

 **Marisa: Just messin' with ya. You reek of Hakurei anyways.**

 **Reimu: What?**

 **Marisa: Oh yeah, I should tell ya this; I'm a magician so I have better senses than ya.**

 **Reimu: That explains why you can use magic like that.**

 **Marisa: Yep, a magician must never run out of MAG or they're fucked.**

 **The two walked through the forest and eventually found a lake with a western-looking mansion on it's shores. When they try to approach it a chunk of ice is thrown at them, when they look at who threw the ice they find a woman who was roughly Reimu's height, wearing a blue dress, frozen high heels and a blue ribbon tying her long blue hair, she was floating over the lake and then they noticed that she had frozen seraph wings, she was a fairy and a strong one at that guessing from her height.**

 **Bgm-Breaking The Wall(Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Soulless Army)**

 **Fairy: I am Cirno the strongest fairy in all this universe and I ask you to leave my home.**

 **Reimu: Home? Where? The lake?**

 **Cirno: This lake is my home, I will not allow you to enter it without my permission. Now that I look and smell you with more detail, the one in red is a Hakurei am I right? [she points at Reimu]**

 **Reimu: And if I am?**

 **Cirno: Then I shall enjoy feasting on your blood and soul with some english beef.[she smiles with hunger]**

 **Marisa: Sorry ice bitch but we need to cross or else how will we reach the mansion?**

 **Cirno: You were going to be spared now... You will die a slow painful death![she said angrily]**

 **Bgm- Fiend battle(Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon)**

 **Marisa started charging up MAG in her right hand, while Reimu distracted the fairy, Cirno threw an icicle at Reimu and followed with an icy dust cloud. Reimu dodges the two attacks and tries to use the Tempest rolling slash she used on the Shingyouku but then...**

 **Marisa: Hey Hakurei! Get outta the way!**

 **Reimu: Sure!**

 **Marisa: Burning Resolve: Ragnarok!**

 **The MAG that Marisa was charging, all was sent flying towards Cirno like a volcanic eruption.**

 **Cirno: No! Impossible! Not.. This... Time! Grraaaaaarrrrgh!**

 **Cirno melted with the clothing left with burns all over it her dying scream echoed in the forest and in Reimu's mind over and over again. The red mist started to settle in the lake but, the two girls decided to head towards the crimson mansion without thinking too much about it.**

 **Note from the author: Yo! Jouhei here, this time I went with a more talk heavy approach, hope to get your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Izayoi Sakuya The Perfect Maid**

 **[Scarlet Family House-entrance]**

 **Bgm- The Maid with The Bloody Pocket-Watch- The Embodiment of The Scarlet Devil**

 **The gatekeeper is a woman who wore a green Chinese dress and a green beret adorning her crimson hair which was tied up in a braid and is asleep.**

 **Marisa: Well might as well draw on her face while she sleeps![She said with a playful tone]**

 **Reimu: Let's not, we don't want to anger the lord of this mansion.[She shot down the idea calmly]**

 **Marisa: hmph! Fine... Yer no fun.[She said in an annoyed tone]**

 **Reimu: Let's ignore the minor character, we are looking for the villain or anti-hero here.[She said going down to business]**

 **The two girls climb up the fence and enter the mansion through the front door and observe a completely red colour scheme in the walls, the floor, the celling, even the servants!**

 **Marisa: Boy does this place love red or what?[She said somewhat impressed]**

 **Reimu: Yeah...[She replied just as impressed]**

 **While the two walked down the halls of the mansion, fairy maids would try to attack them, unfortunately for the maids, Reimu would slice the maids in two with her bokuto. Until a black haired woman, as tall Reimu was, in a maid outfit with a shorter skirt and black high heels interrupted them, looking very annoyed.**

 **Maid: Who are you? Why are there intruders in the mansion? Grrr that gatekeeper...[The maid said in an annoyed voice]**

 **Marisa: Hey look, a maid, can I ask that you bring me a cup of tea?[She said making fun of the maid]**

 **Maid: Hmmph! How troublesome. You will be my first kill in 4 years witch.[The maid said in an angry voice]**

 **Voice: Hey! Don't think you can escape me now![A girl's voice echoed from the back of the hall]**

 **Before them a silver haired maid appeared, pointing a long, thin rapier at the other maid who had her black hair tied in a braid almost in opposition to the short messy style the former had.**

 **Maid: You again, I'm getting quite annoyed by the amount of intruders that get past China you know?**

 **Girl: Well, I don't care.[She said in a bored tone]**

 **Marisa: Yeah, what kind of shitty maid doesn't serve tea or give special service to her master?[Marisa snarked]**

 **Reimu: Marisa, that was not necessary you know?[She added]**

 **Marisa: Yeah, but I expected her to be a bit angry at the comment, talk about being professional.[Marisa said surprised]**

 **Maid: You will see why I am called the Perfect Head Maid you fools.[she said in an angry voice]**

 **Bgm- Flowering Night (Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

 **The maid took out some knives and threw them at Marisa and the other girl while keeping an eye out for Reimu. The knives missed Marisa while the other girl just deflected them with her rapier, much to the maid's annoyance. Marisa starts to charge MAG in her two hands this time while the other girl keeps attacking the maid with thrusts and reflected knives. During all this Reimu took the chance to strike the maid with a series of thrusts that lead to a rolling slash.**

 **Reimu: Sword Rain~Tempest!**

 **Maid: What the!? Ugh![She said while parrying ]**

 **Girl: Sword Rain: Alpha!**

 **Marisa: Hey you two get outta the way![Marisa shouted from behind the three]**

 **Reimu and the girl: Now!**

 **Marisa: Thunder Rain: Narukami!**

 **This time the spell was a bunch of MAG unleashed in the form of electricity to shock the maid who was a living lightning rod due to all the knives she had.**

 ***BUZZZZZRT**

 **Maid: Aaaaaah![She screamt while being shocked]**

 **Marisa: Awww she passed out...[Marisa said in a disappointed tone]**

 **Girl: Well, if you excuse me.**

 **The mystery girl summoned an axe and swung it to the ground completely splattering the maid's body and left her like a maid-shaped stain in the floor, not something Reimu wanted to see.**

 **Reimu: What was that!? Who are you!? And why did you do that!?[Reimu was panicking]**

 **Girl: You do know that this maid is, well was, a traitor who planned to murder her own master just to get the family fortune right?[She said in a somewhat sad tone]**

 **Marisa: So ya murdered her to save yer master?[Marisa asked]**

 **Girl: Not really, I don't work here I was just trying to find out who is behind the fog.[She said in a serious tone]**

 **Reimu: And who are you?**

 **Girl: My name? Well it's...[she looks at the bloodstain that was once a maid].. Izayoi Sakuya, I'm a soul forger, nice to meet you.[She said in a calm tone]**

 **Reimu: Hakurei Reimu, nice to meet you too Sakuya-kun.[She replied in a calm tone]**

 **Marisa: And I'm Mizunagi Marisa, nice to meet cha' Sakuya![She said in a casual and friendly tone]**

 **Reimu: Huh? What's that?[she said while pointing at the stain]**

 **Sakuya: Mind if I take this? Oh? It's a watch.[Sakuya was staring intensely at the brown watch]**

 **After that the three girls went to the top floor of the mansion and eventually the alcove in front of a clock tower where a certain person awaits.**

 **Bgm: Breaking Through the Wall (Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **?: Heheheh... This will be fun...[the sound of small bells echoes ominously]**

 **Note from the author: Hey there! Jouhei here, next up well have an end of arc chapter where the story will change tone to that of a tragedy is your heart ready?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Birth of the Scarlet Devil**

 **Bgm: Cornered!(Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Soulless Army)**

 **When the three girls enter the balcony they see a young, short girl(14 years old) wearing a pink dress and a puffy red hat on top of her short, wavy, blue hair, she looked depressed while standing before a black seal, within it, a man wearing a black tuxedo and a top hat over his blood red hair was crucified.**

 **Girl: H-hello? Wh-who are you?[She said nervously]**

 **Sakuya: Are you the one behind this red fog?[She said in a menacing voice]**

 **Girl: Eep! Y-yes I-I'm sorry but...[She was visibly startled]**

 **Reimu: You're scaring her Sakuya-kun.[Reimu said while slightly annoyed]**

 **Sakuya: Whoops, didn't mean to scare you.[She apologized]**

 **Girl: W-well father is cursed, so I-I'm gathering human f-fear...[She is still nervous]**

 **Marisa: That's it? No epic backstory or anything?[Marisa said disappointed]**

 **Girl: T-t-tell... M-me... Your n-names.[The girl asked]**

 **Reimu: Oh! Well I'm Hakurei Reimu guardian of the human capital.[Reimu said trying to be casual]**

 **Marisa: Well, I'm Mizunagi Marisa a magician.[Marisa added in the same tone as Reimu]**

 **Sakuya: And I am Izayoi Sakuya, now tell us your name.[Sakuya said in a confident tone]**

 **Girl: U-umm well, I'm R-Remilia Scarlet a-are you here to k-k-kill m-me?[Remilia's voice started to tremble again]**

 **Marisa: So yer a Scarlet, if ya want to we could kill ya quick and painless.[Marisa said with a relaxed voice]**

 **Remilia: N-n-no! P-p-please! D-d-don't!**

 **Marisa: If I'm not becoming senile then, ain't the Scarlet family one of the biggest sources of magic for demons so they always want to devour ya?[She asked]**

 **Remilia: Y-y-y-yes we are...[She said nervously]**

 **Sakuya: Marisa you're scaring her, leave the talking to me.[Sakuya tried to calm Remilia down]**

 **Reimu: I think we should listen to what she has to say.[Reimu added calmly]**

 **The four girls listened to Remilia's tale about her father's tragic fate. He was to forget who he was and to murder all of his loved ones for five years and then remember for eternity what he did. And how with contacts Remilia had acquired a way to dispel the curse. That means was to scare all humans in a realm to near death and use that fear as a makeshift sacrificial emotion.**

 **Bgm: Irreversible Sadness (Diamond is Unbreakable)**

 **Remilia: I-I didn't know what to do it was all so sudden and I couldn't handle the servants, they wouldn't listen to my orders and even made fun of me, some even tried to kill me...[Remilia said while she started to have tears in her eyes]**

 **Marisa: Oh woe is you! If they didn't obey then make them obey by force! But you're such a wimpy master so it's obvious that they didn't see you as a worthy successor to the family house! So you ran from your problems and tried to make daddy solve them for you! Aren't cha a Scarlet!? Have some pride goddamit! You suck so much ass, I'm thinking of just murdering you and leave your corpse to rot away...[She said in a menacing and furious tone]**

 **Remilia: I-I-I...*sniffle* waaaahhhh![Remilia started crying upon understanding her mistake]**

 **Reimu: Marisa that's enough, she's had it badly too you know?[Reimu scolded Marisa]**

 **Marisa: Shut it Reimu! You don't know what it feels to see all you thought was right be proven wrong! This girl is nothing but a wuss and I'll fix it![Marisa was visibly angry]**

 **Remilia: *hic* s-stop it...please...*slap!* [Remilia got slapped by Marisa]**

 **Marisa: Snap out if this! Or do you want to depend on daddy all your miserable life!?**

 **Sakuya: Marisa stop, I think she gets it.[Sakuya tried to calm down the two]**

 **Remilia: I-I want to bring father back and become independent.[Remilia started to calm down]**

 **Marisa: That's more like it! Heheheh! You want respect? Then beat some respect into the servants' heads![Marisa seems to just want another fight]**

 **Sakuya: Let's help Miss Scarlet, maybe we can get some reward![Sakuya was a bit greedy sounding]**

 **Reimu: I think not, let's just help her and bring her father back to his senses.[Reimu shot down the ideas]**

 **Remilia: Y-you all... Will you really help me?[Remilia said with hope in her voice]**

 **Reimu: Sure! In exchange you will lift the red fog. Do you understando?[Reimu spoke in engrish]**

 **Remilia: *Giggle* You're funny, it's understand no "o" in the word![Remilia had started to laugh in the middle of her tears]**

 **Reimu: heheh.[Reimu said feeling awkward]**

 **Bgm: You Better Treat Me Well!(Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon)**

 **Sakuya: I have an idea! What if I sped up time in the curse to make it's effects last so little that Remilia's father couldn't forget his family or harm them?[Sakuya suggested]**

 **Reimu: Why didn't you say so earlier!?[Reimu asked]**

 **Sakuya: You never a-**

 **Marisa: Don't. Say. You. Never. Asked.[Marisa interrupted]**

 **Sakuya: W-well I forgot since I don't use it much... Heheheh... [Sakuya said while scratching the back of her head]**

 **Remilia: Are you all really a team? Because you don't act like one...[Remilia asked innocently]**

 **Reimu: Not really, we kinda met today.[Reimu said trying to hide her uncertainty]**

 **Remilia: *giggle* You are really funny and cool too.[Remilia had cheered up after a while]**

 **Sakuya: Well? Let's go! The World Speeds Up!**

 **When the chanting was done the seal and curse around Remilia's father started to quickly crumble into dust and the man had fallen out of the seal. As promised Remilia lifted the spell that summoned the red fog. It all seemed like a happy ending but then...**

 **Man: Uhhhhh... Where, am I?[The man spoke in a sleepy voice[**

 **Remilia: Father! You're awake![Remilia said in a cheerful tone]**

 **Man: No! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you![Remilia's father said in a panic]**

 **Remilia: Father, the curse is lifted the lady here, Izayoi- san, she sped up time to make the curse last much less than a minute![Remilia said feeling overjoyed about what had happened]**

 **Man: Is that so? Then I must thank you. Wait what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't introduce myself before a magnificent group of ladies. I am Mathias Acerola Branch Olive Scarlet Heart Under the Blade.[Mathias extended his name into an incomprehensible mess trying to reference something]**

 **Remilia. Father you know it's just Mathias Scarlet.[Remilia said in an annoyed voice]**

 **Mathias: I was just messing with them. Really I was![Mathias said awkwardly]**

 **Reimu: Yeah, well I'm Hakurei Reimu guardian of The Human Capital. [Reimu replied just as awkwardly]**

 **Marisa: I'm Mizunagi Marisa nice to meet cha'! [Marisa said in a friendly tone]**

 **Sakuya: And last but not least, I am Izayoi Sakuya, it's a pleasure to meet you. [Sakuya said with a bit of pride in her voice]**

 **Mathias: Sakuya? Like my head maid? That's weird.[Mathias replied almost knowing what had happened]**

 **Sakuya: Oh! What a coincidence! Heheheh...(He saw through my lie) [Sakuya noticed]**

 **Bgm: Breaking Through the Wall (Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Suddenly a mysterious girl appears and tries to impale Remilia on a strange clock-hand sword. But then Mathias pushes his daughter away from the blade and is impaled himself.**

 **Mathias: Uhhgg! R-run Remilia![Mathias was bleeding heavily]**

 **Remilia: Father! Nooo![Remilia was devastated, she wouldn't stop looking at her father between her tears]**

 **Girl: You fool! Why did you get in my way!?[She said in a furious tone]**

 **Mathias: Because... I... Don't want... My daughters... Killing each... Other...[Mathias spoke while blood was coming out of 10 different places of his body]**

 **Girl: Liar! You always loved her more than me! It matters not, you will be a good sacrifice for me.[The girl said with some grief in her voice]**

 **The girl in a red dress with a yellow neckerchief and a ponytail on the left of her blonde hair took out a stone mask with fangs from the backside of the dress and puts it on her face and then removes the sword from Mathias' stomach touching the blood on it and paints the mask in said blood. Suddenly, the mask produces spines that impale the girl's head and the eyes start to glow. And somehow, a pair of mysterious, wing-like appendages with strange crystals hanging from them.**

 **Bgm: Awaken(BattleTendency)**

 **Girl: This power is so... AHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS, THE SCARLET FAMILY FORTUNE WILL NOT BE INHERITED BY YOU COWARD! I FLANDRE WILL BE THE HEIR! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA![The girl had lost all reasoning while shouting]**

 **Remilia: F-father...[Remilia was almost an empty husk, her eyes showed no emotion]**

 **Reimu: Hey Freak show! Eat this! Dragon Fang![Reimu shouted trying to catch Flandre's attention]**

 **Reimu then dashes and thrusts her bokuto into Flandre, but the latter just grabs the wooden blade that impaled her and snaps it.**

 **Flandre: It's useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, IT IS USELESS![Flandre shouted madly]**

 **Sakuya: The World! Slow the time![Sakuya pressed a button in her watch to slow down time]**

 **Marisa: Hey Dumbass! Suck on this! Blazing Star! [Marisa shot a Master Spark behind herself]**

 **Marisa tries to tackle Flandre at a high speed using her Master Spark as a booster. But, Flandre just dodges and seems unaffected by the time slow effect on her.**

 **Flandre: Playtime is over! Taboo: Laevatein! [Flandre summoned a red clock-hand-like sword from her left arm and turned it into a giant flame saber]**

 **Remilia: Flandre stop this![Remilia tried to stop her sister by hugging her, but she was shaken off by Flandre]**

 **Flandre's blazing sword struck the ground and caused a giant explosion that destroyed the entire balcony with everyone but, Marisa and Flandre falling to the grounds below. Sakuya grabbed Remilia and landed inside one of the rooms while Reimu fell to the entrance.**

 **Flandre: Hmph! That was pathetic... Hey you! Witch! Who the hell are you!?[Flandre asked in an annoyed voice]**

 **Marisa: I am the destroyer who burns all in her path, my name is feared even by the gods.[Marisa said with pride in her voice]**

 **Flandre: And that is?[Flandre asked impatiently]**

 **Marisa: I was getting there! My name is Mima, I may be evil but I won't throw a nuke while saying "Fuck you human!" or "In the name of God!" so yeah.[Mima spoke in a dignified voice, for a witch anyways]**

 **Flandre: I frankly, don't care what you think of yourself but, you're the only one here who isn't just a piece of horse shit in the side of the road.[Flandre replied with sadness in her voice strangely]**

 **Mima: Then it's a deal! Oi Hakurei! Don't you dare die before I can hear you scream for help while in the verge of death! KEEEEEKEKEKEKEKEKE![Mima started laughing maniacally as Flandre and herself were flying away from the mansion]**

 **Reimu: Shit... I'm passing... Out... Ugh...**

 **Flandre and Mima leave the now ruined balcony with Remilia, Sakuya and Reimu unconscious and Mathias dead. Reimu's spine broke on the fall, so in the end our heroine dies at the end of this story...**


	5. Epiloge 1

**Epilogue: Awakening of the Scarlet Devil**

 **[Mysterious Colourless and Nameless Shrine]**

 **Bgm: Art of Sending Spirits(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Reimu wakes up in the front of the Hakurei Shrine but, notices that there is no colour in the area. The offering box that was in the front was no longer there and she couldn't feel any signs of life near her.**

 **Voice:** HAKUREI REIMU YOU HAVE FAILED IN YOUR TASK AND FELL IN BATTLE BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN GET CLOSE TO REACH YOUR GOAL![ **A mysterious voice shouted]**

 **Reimu: What!? I'm dead!?[Reimu started to panic]**

 **Voice:** YOU ARE DEAD! AND YOU WILL PAY FOR TARNISHING THE HAKUREI NAME FOR BEING THE WORST GUARDIAN OF THE CAPITAL AND FOR DYING ON YOUR FIRST DAY ON THE JOB! **[The voice was notably angry]**

 **Reimu: Wait! Give me one more chance! I can fix this![Reimu started to beg]**

 **Voice:** NO! YOU HAVE FAILED AND NOW YOU ARE TO DISAPPEAR FROM HISTORY ITSELF! **[The voice said in a furious tone]**

 **Other Voice:** _ **Wait! This one has a small handicap and is unable to use her full power!**_ **[A female voice interrupted]**

 **Voice:** HAKUREI-NO-KAMI!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? **[The voice was surprised]**

 **Hakurei: Because there is no need to punish this one.[The goddess said in a calm and serious tone]**

 **Voice:** VERY WELL! HAKUREI REIMU, YOU ARE TO RECEIVE A SCOLDING IN THIS NAMELESS SHRINE EVERY TIME YOU FALL IN BATTLE AND UNTIL YOU SUCCEED IN YOUR MISSION! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? **[The voice submitted to Hakurei's orders]**

 **Reimu: Y-yes.[Reimu was very nervous, it was the first time in years that she felt genuine fear]**

 **Voice:** THEN RETURN TO YOUR WORLD! **[The voice ordered]**

 **Bgm: Player Score (Touhou series game-over theme)**

 **Reimu suddenly wakes up in the stairs leading up to The Hakurei Shrine. She feels weak but, starts to slowly climb up towards the shrine. At the shrine she starts to kneel from the injuries and is found by a man wearing a red shirt and black pants with his long purple hair covering his forehead, it was her father Mamushi Makoto.**

 **Makoto: Love! What happened? Why are you so hurt? And do you know what caused the explosion?[Makoto asked a barrage of questions]**

 **Reimu explained what happened to her father. About her title, about Mima, about Remila and her father's fate and what had happened at The Nameless Shrine. He was shocked to be honest.**

 **Makoto: So my daughter died in that explosion and came back from death because the Hakurei god struck a deal with that mystery voice?[There was worry in his voice]**

 **Reimu: Yeah...[Reimu said sounding somewhat depressed]**

 **Makoto: So then, that will be your mother's fate if she dies before reaching her goal...[He murmured] Forgive me for being unable to help you throughout this...[He said in a grim tone]**

 **Reimu: Don't worry, I won't die THAT easily![Reimu replied trying to lighten the mood]**

 **Makoto: Well death and return did not change you at all!**

 **Bgm: Sahasrara( Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 1)**

 **The two laughed and entered the shrine where Reimu's mother, Kaya had dinner ready for everyone, without knowing of what had happened to Reimu.**

 **Akiko: Sis! What happened to you!? You're all beat up.[Akiko sounded worried]**

 **Reimu: It's just a flesh wound Aki, nothing more, nothing less.[Reimu comforted her sister]**

 **Akiko: Alright![she said with a smile]**

 **Note from the author: Hello, Jouhei here and welcome to the first arc finale for Alternate Results in an Oriental Story(ARiaOS for short). Next will be an interlude series of chapters to showcase the world our heroine lives in and to show just how different Gensokyo ended in this universe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Remilia's Determination**

 **A few weeks later, Reimu had healed miraculously quick so she decided to go pay respects to Mathias and try to console Remilia. Reimu changed from her damaged clothing to a black sleeveless vest with a white neckerchief, a black skirt and brown shoes with black socks. The walk was luckily uneventful as she was unarmed, when she reached the lake she decided to walk around it instead to prevent future encounters with Cirno. Strangely enough, she found the burnt clothes that Cirno left behind, although she should have regenerated by this point. At the front gate Reimu noticed that the gatekeeper is awake.**

 **Gatekeeper: Who goes there?[The gatekeeper asked]**

 **Reimu: I'm an acquaintance of Remilia's so let me through.[Reimu replied with a neutral tone]**

 **Gatekeeper: You lie! Young mistress Remilia told me that no human would visit the mansion![The gatekeeper shouted angrily]**

 **Familiar Voice: Shut it Meiling, this woman is very important to us.[The voice came from behind the gatekeeper and sounded annoyed]**

 **Meiling: Sakuya!? Why are you saying that, like if you were the head maid!?[The woman called Meiling questioned angrily]**

 **And just like before Sakuya appeared looking very annoyed this time.**

 **Sakuya: You're really incompetent as a gatekeeper. Didn't Remilia tell you to keep an eye out for a Hakurei?[Sakuya said sounding disappointed]**

 **Meiling: Does she look like a Hakurei to you?[Meiling replied annoyed]**

 **Sakuya: Quite actually, you know Meiling, she is the Hakurei who saved Remilia.[Sakuya said with confidence in her voice]**

 **Meiling: Who are you to refer to her in such a casual tone!?[Complained Meiling]**

 **Sakuya: Just a guy dressed up like a maid.[Sakuya revealed]**

 **Reimu: W-whaaaaaaaaaaat!?[Reimu was very shocked to hear this]**

 **Sakuya: I'm not lying.[Sakuya said in a serious voice]**

 **Reimu: B-but... Your chest...[Reimu was panicking in disbelief]**

 **Sakuya: Oh they're pads![Sakuya explained]**

 **Reimu: But you sound like a female![Reimu was still in a panic]**

 **Sakuya: Ahem! Better?[They said in a slightly deeper voice after clearing their voice]**

 **Sakuya reached into their dress and took out some armor pads.**

 **Sakuya: I don't want to show any other proof that I'm a man. [Sakuya said with a serious voice]**

 **Reimu: I don't want to see any other proof, I believe you.[Reimu replied awkwardly]**

 **Meiling: Just enter the mansion, and Sakuya use man clothes.[Meiling said while smacking her face with her own hand]**

 **Sakuya: It was just to infiltrate the mansion.[Sakuya said nervously]**

 **Reimu: Reeeeaaaaally?[Reimu asked visibly annoyed]**

 **Sakuya: Yeah really![Sakuya insisted]**

 **After that awkward exchange, Reimu and Sakuya enter the mansion where Remilia awaited them. In the rebuilt balcony Remilia was drinking coffee and then stops. She looks at Reimu with determined eyes and then she speaks up.**

 **Bgm: Talk (Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon)**

 **Remilia: I just wanted to say, thank you.[Remilia said honestly and quietly]**

 **Reimu: No problem![Reimu said with some pride in her voice]**

 **Remilia: Also, I want to help you.[Remilia added]**

 **Sakuya: I'll get the gift.[Sakuya said as he prepared to leave]**

 **Sakuya runs away and comes back with a long, thin, sword with a cross at the top of the handle right before the blade, it was crimson coloured and it was pretty light guessing from how Sakuya just carried it with one hand, despite it being average in length for a sword.**

 **Remilia: This is the sword Ragnarok, it was originally a gift for Flandre, but she shut herself in her room before father could give it to her.[Remilia said with some sadness in her voice]**

 **Reimu: But didn't Flandre have her own sword? Why was this built?[Reimu asked while tilting her head left]**

 **Remilia: Because Flandre's Laevatein was too heavy so Flandre didn't like having it on hand, this sword was made to be a means to channel power without sacrificing the user's mobility but, you must channel some degree of MAG into it or else it's just a weak blade that can only cut through paper.[Remilia spoke with an impressive speed]**

 **Reimu: Whoa! Speak with less speed I can barely understand you![Reimu said desperate to understand]**

 **Remilia: Whoops! Sorry about that![Remilia apologized and scratched the back of her head shyly]**

 **Reimu: You have my condolences, I'm sorry for not saving your father...[Reimu said rather grimly and suddenly]**

 **Remilia: Don't worry, it was my fault I was the one running from my problems and father paid for it.[ Remilia said sadly] I won't run away anymore and I will find Flandre.[Remilia showed resolve in her voice and eyes]**

 **Sakuya: Remilia...[Sakuya said in a sad tone] Well if you excuse me I'll go change in a different room.[Sakuya said trying to sound cheerful]**

 **Reimu: R-right... Don't take too long alright? [Reimu said still feeling awkward about Sakuya's feminine appearance and deep voice]**

 **Sakuya: I won't! [Sakuya replied almost cheerfully]**

 **Afterwards Sakuya changed into a blue button shirt, black long pants and a pair of black leather shoes, and went to see the two ladies in the front of the mansion, then they all walked to The Human Capital.**

 **Note from the author: Hello there! Jouhei here, you may ask why the hell did I make Sakuya a boy in this universe, well this is a result of an old idea changing completely. See, the original idea was that, the maid that was killed at the start was supposed to be a redesigned Sakuya and her killer would be a lady who stole her identity and no one would find out about the secret but, that changed as I wrote more of the plot and it wouldn't make sense that Sakuya died and another character took the exact space that she would've filled if she stayed alive. So I decided to change it so that the maid was just a generic maid and was killed by this version of Sakuya, still silly but I digress. Also the reason why I described Sakuya's voice as a deep voice is mostly due to an irony about a pretty boy having a very deep voice kinda kills the point of being a pretty boy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Showdown at the Misty Lake**

 **Bgm: Misty Lake (Double Dealing Character)**

 **The Misty Lake was peaceful save for a few fairies raising a ruckus. Reimu, Sakuya and Remilia were riding a small boat that was in the mansion, afterwards Reimu and Sakuya were carrying the boat through an island in the center of the lake.**

 **Sakuya: What's with all these fairies anyway? [Sakuya asked the girls]**

 **Reimu: I think their leader is reviving.[Reimu answered while unsure herself]**

 **Remilia: That must be a strong fairy then.[Remilia theorized]**

 **Sakuya: Not really, all fairies revive after being killed.[Sakuya clarified]**

 **Reimu: Wait their leader is reviving? Oh no...[Reimu said in a very worried tone]**

 **Sakuya: What's wrong?[Sakuya asked]**

 **Reimu: I think that we may have to pick up the pace, or we're not going to reach The Capital alive.[Reimu said nervously]**

 **Remilia: What!?[Remilia started to panic]**

 **Sakuya: Incoming![Sakuya alerted the two girls]**

 **Just as Reimu thought, there in front of the three, floating in front of the island's shore, Cirno was alive again but, she looks very angry now.**

 **Cirno: This time Hakurei, I WILL kill you![Cirno said in a furious tone and an icicle in her hand]**

 **Sakuya: Reimu, what did you do to this fairy!?[Sakuya asked angrily]**

 **Reimu: Well, I kinda helped Mima kill her.[Reimu said awkwardly]**

 **Remilia: Why does a fairy hold a grudge!?[Remilia asked desperately]**

 **Sakuya: Must be that her pride was shattered.[Sakuya said while observing the fairy]**

 **Reimu: Hey Sakuya, protect Remilia this might get ugly.[Reimu ordered Sakuya in a very serious tone]**

 **Sakuya: I'll help! Remilia, I need you to enter The Capital and hide there.[Sakuya replied]**

 **Remilia: But what about you!? I won't run away and leave you to die here![Remilia refused and started to argue with Sakuya]**

 **Reimu: Then both of you run![Reimu shouted] I won't die so easily.[She continued]**

 **Sakuya: Then meet me at Black Moon Cafe in Shinjuku![Sakuya said while grabbing Remilia's hand]**

 **Remilia: Reimu you better come back alive and in one piece![Remilia shouted angrily while running away with Sakuya]**

 **The two run away towards the capital while Reimu stays to fight Cirno.**

 **Bgm: Law of Battle(Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Reimu: Alright! Now the real fight starts![Reimu said excitedly]**

 **Cirno: I respect your desire to protect others. However, you will not keep that promise, you will die now.[Cirno said with pride in her voice]**

 **Reimu: Are you sure about that?[Reimu said with confidence in her strength and her blade drawn]**

 **Cirno: Frozen Planet: Perfect Zero!**

 **Reimu: Whoa!**

 **The wave of cold energy flew towards Reimu and froze the ground she was standing on making the area slippery and hard to stand on.**

 **Reimu: Sword Rain~Tempest!**

 **The flurry of melee stabs that lead into a rolling slash that made Cirno flinch and back up for an instant but, Cirno surrounds Reimu with a circle of icicles.**

 **Cirno: Any last words Hakurei?[Cirno asked with arrogance in her voice]**

 **Reimu: Yeah, Five. Suzaku Feather Dance![Reimu said as she initiated an attack]**

 **Reimu ignited her blade with fire and performed a spinning slash that created a flaming tornado, it melted the icicles and drew Cirno towards it. But Cirno created a giant icicle and impaled Reimu in it, then she fell into the lake. That day the lake was tinted with a bit of red as Cirno laughs a noblewoman's laugh Reimu drowns and bleeds out under the lake's deep waters.**

 **Bgm: Art of Sending Souls(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Cirno: OHHHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!**

 **Drown and pay for the humiliation you made me go through![Cirno shouted towards the lake]**

 **[Nameless and Colourless Shrine]**

 **Reimu wakes up in the front of the Colourless Shrine, despair and sadness in her eyes.**

 **Voice:** HAKUREI REIMU YOU HAVE FAILED IN YOUR TASK AND FELL IN BATTLE BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN GET CLOSE TO REACH YOUR GOAL! HAKUREI REIMU YOU HAVE FAILED IN YOUR TASK AND FELL IN BATTLE BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN GET CLOSE TO REACH YOUR GOAL![ **The voice repeated the thing it said before twice]**

 **Reimu: Why did you say it twice?[Reimu asked sadly]**

 **Voice:** BECAUSE YOU DIED TWICE AND YOU WILL BE SCOLDED AS MUCH **![The voice scolded]**

 **Reimu: So this time, I'll cross the river... Dammit! I broke my promise to Remilia and failed at my mission![Reimu was about to cry from the despair and anger from losing so badly to a fairy]**

 **Voice:** FEAR NOT! THE GREAT KAMI HAS ALOWED YOU TO COME BACK FROM DEATH AS MANY TIMES AS NEEDED FOR YOU TO SUCCEED! **[The voice said honorably]**

 **Reimu: So what do I do now?[Reimu asked with sadness in her voice]**

 **Voice:** YOU WALK TO THE CAPITAL'S SHINJUKU DISTRICT! **[The voice ordered]**

 **Reimu: So where am I in relation to Shinjuku?[Reimu asked sadly]**

 **Voice:** YOU MUST GO TO THE NORTH! **[The voice ordered once more]**

 **Reimu: So I leave the shrine and take a rail car to the north?[Reimu asked with some of the sadness in her voice gone]**

 **Voice:** INDEED! **[The voice replied]**

 **Reimu: Well goodbye![Reimu said while bowing towards the shrine with a depressed expression on her face]**

 **Bgm: Underground (TWEWY ost)**

 **She walks away from he shrine and suddenly finds herself in Meguro. After paying 500yen for the railcar, Reimu rides the railcar and arrives in Shinjuku and heads for Black Moon Cafe.**

 **[Shinjuku- Shopping District]**

 **The city is bustling with people and demons, the scent of coffee perfumed the roads of the area with cafes being very prominent in The Capital. To the right to where Reimu was standing there was a big building and further ahead there was a store with Konnou-Ya written on the sign. Reimu went even further ahead and notices a cafe called Black Moon, so she decides to enter the cafe. Inside awaited Remilia and Sakuya who looked worried.**

 **Sakuya: Oh hey Reimu! I thought something happened to you, since you weren't here sooner so we got worried.[Sakuya said with relief in his voice]**

 **Reimu: Oh! I'm sorry, I got l-lost! Yeah lost! Ya' know since the capital is so big I ended up getting lost![Reimu tried to cover up her "Death" and succeeded]**

 **Remilia: Well since you're here might as well drink some coffee.[Remilia said with a smile in her face]**

 **Sakuya: And don't worry it's on the house![Sakuya clarified]**

 **Reimu: Then give me a cup of black coffee and no sugar![Reimu ordered a very bitter coffee]**

 **Sakuya: Alright, one black coming right up![Sakuya answered]**

 **Remilia: Huh? What's going on with that group of girls?[Remilia asked innocently]**

 **Sakuya: Aw crap! Sorry gotta go serve that coffee!**

 **With that, Sakuya ran to the kitchen. The group of girls was staring at Reimu and Remilia until one of them approached the two looking quite pissed.**

 **Bgm: A Moment's Peace( Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Girl 1: Hey you! Don't think Sakuya-san will like you looking like that especially with that stupid looking ribbon in your head, so why don't you, go away, or else an accident may happen.[The girl with a purple school uniform said in a gaudy voice]**

 **Reimu: What, did you, say about, my ribbon you piece of shit!?[Reimu was very angry about the girls dissing her ribbon, it was very important to her]**

 **Girl 2: Oh no you didn't! You did not just call her a piece of shit![A second girl wearing the same uniform approached the table that Reimu was sitting in and entered the conversation]**

 **Reimu: If you don't leave my sight, I'll smash your face so badly I think not even a god could recognize you.[Reimu said in a very angry voice]**

 **Girl 1: How dare you! We know that you want Izayoi-san for yourself you selfish bitch! [The girl said angrily]**

 **Girl 2: And you! Little girl! Who do you think you are clinging to Izayoi-san like that!?[The other girl pointed towards Remilia]**

 **Remilia: Eeeh!? W-well he offered to protect me since demons are after my blood and all.[Remilia was very nervous and it was very obvious]**

 **Girl 2: Oh? So you're one of those demon targets? Then maybe we can do something with you.[The other girl started to smirk]**

 **Remilia: Eeeh!? P-please don't hurt me! Hakurei-san help![Remilia started to hide behind Reimu]**

 **Girl 1: Hey you! The one in red, take off that ugly ribbon, only little girls who believe in that whole legendary founder of Tokyo wear that type![The second girl insulted Reimu's ribbon]**

 **Reimu: You want to die huh? THEN DIE! [Reimu shouted in a very angry voice. She drew her sword and pointed it to the girls bullying Remilia. She was ready to slice them into many pieces from the look ok her face]**

 **Girl 1 &2: Eeeeek! Stop! Help! We're being assaulted![The two girls started screaming upon seeing Reimu's truly angry face and her drawn sword]**

 **Sakuya: Hey you! Get the hell out of this place now! No bothering the customers especially the guardian![Sakuya said incredibly annoyed by the two girls bothering his friends]**

 **Girl 1: Whaaaaaat!? THIS girl is the guardian!?[The first girl said while pointing at Remilia]**

 **Reimu: No, it's me, I'm the guardian of The Capital.[Reimu said with anger in her voice]**

 **Girl 2: We'll meet again bitches...[The second girl grumbled]**

 **Sakuya: Get out![Sakuya shouted angrily]**

 **Bgm: Talk( Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **The girls walked away and peace returned to the cafe. Sakuya, Reimu and Remilia drank a cup of coffee and relaxed. They talked about many things including how Reimu became a Hakurei, Remilia's family status in the outside and Sakuya's role in his father's cafe as the coffee maker, but then a certain topic sprung up.**

 **Remilia: So Sakuya in what Highschool do you attend to and where is it?[Remilia asked]**

 **Sakuya: Oh, I go to Ouran Highschool, I'm a freshman! You know the school by the sweets parlor that we passed by? That one.[Sakuya spoke with a relaxed voice]**

 **Remilia: Then I may enroll there as it is the closest school to this cafe. And Reimu how high is your level of education?[Remilia asked with a playful smile on her face]**

 **Reimu: Level of education? What's that?[Reimu tilted her head while asking]**

 **Remilia: I mean how educated you are.[Remilia clarified]**

 **Reimu: There was an elementary and middle school near my shrine but I've yet to have highschool education.[Reimu said while somewhat embarrassed]**

 **Remilia: Then why not enroll at Ouran? I'll help and maybe we get sent to the same class![Remilia said with a smile on her face]**

 **Sakuya: How cliche, I never thought the girl who was cowering in fear from those girls and the girl speaking to me right now would be the same.[Sakuya shrugged]**

 **Remilia: H-hey![Remilia said while blushing]**

 **Reimu: I don't mind enrolling in a highschool, as long as my duties as The Capital's guardian aren't interrupted.[Reimu said skeptically]**

 **Sakuya: Hey, they allow me to leave class to go demon hunting so I think they'll allow the guardian to leave to resolve incidents.[Sakuya clarified]**

 **Remilia: How convenient! Also Reimu you're a year behind right?[Remilia said excitedly]**

 **Reimu: Yeah, so there is a chance of me being in the same class as one of you...[Reimu said with hope in her eyes]**

 **The three kept chatting until a man in a grey bartender uniform with short black hair as messy as Sakuya's came to talk to them the man's eyes were like they belonged to a dead fish(1).**

 **Man: Oho! Sakuya I didn't know that you were into older girls![The man said trying to tease Sakuya]**

 **Sakuya: Dad, Reimu and I are just friends for now.[Sakuya replied with a straight face]**

 **Sakuya's dad: So you are into younger girls then?[Sakuya's dad tried to tease him again]**

 **Remilia: Wh-what!? N-no! I-I'm just friends with Izayoi-san! Yeah just friends![Remilia was blushing furiously]**

 **Sakuya: Dad, you really should stop assuming that I try to hit on every girl I see.[Sakuya shrugged]**

 **Sakuya's dad: Hah! I'm just messing with you. Well anyways, Izayoi Yosuke's the name and I'm the owner of Black Moon Cafe.[Yosuke said with a smile]**

 **Reimu: Well thank you for allowing us to stay here.[Reimu stood up and bowed]**

 **Yosuke: Sakuya told me all about you Hakurei-kun! Even your reaction when you learned that he was a male.[Yosuke said with a teasing smirk on his face]**

 **Reimu: Eeeeh!? W-well hahahaha![Reimu said while her face was bright red]**

 **Remilia: Reimu you're blushing![Remilia said trying to hold laughter]**

 **Reimu: No I'm not![Reimu shouted angrily]**

 **Sakuya: Suuuurrre.[Sakuya said with a sarcastic tone]**

 **Reimu: Really![Reimu said angrily]**

 **The day marched on, eventually Reimu and Remilia went to enroll in Ouran highschool and were accepted as students, they even gave the two school uniforms to attend school. Meanwhile in the forest south to The Capital.**

 **Bgm: Heroic Blues( Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories/ Dark Hero days)**

 **Mima: Flan, what's your next move?[Mima asked in a serious voice]**

 **Flandre: Just call me Flandre, I don't know actually, my body just started to move on it's own and before I knew it I had killed father, the maid, Hakurei and Remilia...[She said in a depressed tone]**

 **Mima: Then maybe we should wander The Capital, without a guardian we can do what we want.[Mima said while smirking]**

 **Flandre: Let's not, I don't want to hurt anymore innocent victims.[Flandre replied somberly]**

 **Mima: Your fate was written when you became a devil of the night. We demons can't change our fate.[Mima said grimly]**

 **Flandre: Argh! Why!? Why did I do that!?[Flandre shouted frustrated]**

 **Mima: You were desperate that's all. But now, there is no turning back Flandre-sama, will you become humanity's bane? Or will you be their savior?[Mima asked half-jokingly]**

 **Flandre: I don't know! I never thought this would happen! What was I thinking!?[Flandre said regretting her actions]**

 **Mima: I'm sure you'll find an answer, after all you killed a Hakurei so you have the power to take over Gensokyo.[Mima recommended Flandre]**

 **Flandre: Mima... I'm sorry for worrying you like that I wasn't myself.[Flandre regained her composure after taking a deep breath]**

 **Mima: I wasn't worried about you, if you turned out to be weak then I would have abandoned you.[What Mima said caused Flandre to flinch], I was joking, well half of it was a joke.[Mima finished her statement]**

 **Bgm: Tokyo Metropolis(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Afterwards Reimu walked with Remilia back to the mansion avoiding Cirno all the while. After that, Reimu sneaked past Cirno and walked back to her shrine.**

 **[Hakurei Shrine- Front]**

 **Reimu: I'm home![Reimu said with a smile]**

 **Kaya: Welcome back! How was your first day in The Capital?[Kaya asked with a relieved smile on her face]**

 **Reimu: Great! I met the owner of Black Moon Cafe in Shinjuku! And also I enrolled in Ouran Highschool![Reimu said with an excited tone]**

 **Makoto: Ouran high? You know, that school is known for it's host club of pretty boys, don't get involved too much with them.[Makoto joked when he arrived from within the shrine]**

 **Reimu: Like I'll have a reason to do so![Reimu said confidently]**

 **Akiko: Sis! Welcome back! Look look! I can fly now![Akiko said while floating towards Reimu]**

 **Reimu: Hey, how come you can do that!?[Reimu jokingly complained]**

 **Kaya: Well she DID train in that field instead of swordsmanship.[Kaya missed the joke and replied seriously]**

 **Makoto: But no matter what, you are still The Capital's guardian my little princess don't forget.[Makoto said seriously as well]**

 **Reimu: I'm not a little girl father! Also whats for dinner? I'm starving![Reimu asked after changing the subject]**

 **Kaya: How about you coming inside and finding out?[Kaya said with a smile on her face]**

 **Dinner was lively again today, Reimu told her parents about most of the day, barring her death at Cirno's hands, about Shinjuku, about the bullies and about the store Konnou-Ya which stayed in her head for some reason.**

 **Note from the author: Well hello, Jouhei here. As many of you can read this universe has weakened a big part of the cast. Reimu is no longer the overpowered heroine she is in canon, she is instead somewhat of a weakling who stands no chance against any Youkai or Demon. Sakuya changed drastically. Though the character who lost the most power in the new universe has to be Remilia who was a powerful vampire and now she is just a normal and shy human. On the topic of Remilia, I wrote her like this because this personality is what I imagine her to be like under the prideful persona she puts up to hide her shy and scared side from being bullied.**


	8. Chapter 8a

**Chapter 7: A Midsummer's School Daydream**

 **Bgm: Joy( Persona 3)**

 **[Ouran Highschool- Hallway]**

 **By sheer coincidence Reimu, Sakuya and Remilia all ended up on the same class, while Sakuya would call it cliche, Reimu and Remilia would call it lucky as the two never made friends with anyone but each other. The first day of school...**

 **Reimu: Waaaaaah! I'm late! Outta my way![Reimu shouted while running through the hall]**

 **Student A: Whoa![A student was sent flying by Reimu running and accidentally tackling him]**

 **Student B: Hey watch it![A student shouted after being stomped on the foot by Reimu]**

 **Student C: Hey! What's your class!?[A mature looking student asked Reimu]**

 **Reimu: Class 1-9![Reimu shouted from the other side of the hall]**

 **Student C: It's to the opposite side of the school![The student shouted]**

 **Reimu: Oh crap! Outta the way![Reimu panicked and made a U-Turn]**

 **[Ouran Highschool- Class 1-9]**

 **Sakuya was waiting in his seat near the window looking quite bored, a lot of girls were looking at him almost ready to kidnap him, not that he'd allow it. Remilia was sitting right in front of him with a worried expression on her face. With a surprising amount of dust behind her a girl enters the room, she was wearing a purple sailor school uniform with the sleeves ripped off and a bright red ribbon to tie her long black hair in a ponytail, if you cannot guess this girl is Reimu, who arrived just in time. Reimu took a seat next to Remilia's and with a big sigh she starts to speak to her friends.**

 **Reimu: Whew! I hate those demons! They interrupted me while I was running here and the city strangely changed colours every time I ran into a demon. What was going on?[Reimu complained]**

 **Sakuya: Huh? You're the guardian and you don't know about the domain that a demon set up to engage in a fight here in The Capital?[Sakuya tilted his head while asking]**

 **Remilia: It's the first time I heard about that too but demons DID attack Izayoi- san while he was escorting me.[Remilia muttered]**

 **Sakuya: Well in simple, to prevent collateral damage a powerful arcdemon created a domain that opens whenever there is violence in Tokyo.[Sakuya explained]**

 **Reimu: So the people call The Capital, Tokyo, well guess I'll call it that.[Reimu spoke in an interested tone]**

 **Remilia: Did you listen to what Izayoi-san said?[Remilia asked somewhat annoyed]**

 **Reimu: Yeah, a domain that opens with violence.[Reimu said without looking at Remilia]**

 **Sakuya: Well she got the idea.[Sakuya shrugged]**

 **Male Student: Hey Yui did ya' hear?[A male student spoke loudly]**

 **Yui: About Saigyoiji- senpai from 3-4 and Konpaku-san from 1-5?[The girl named Yui asked]**

 **Male Student: Yeah, apparently Saigyoiji-senpai is Konpaku-san's boss or something.[The boy said]**

 **Yui: That's pretty obvious Souji, I hear that Saigyoiji-senpai's suicidal.[Yui replied calmly]**

 **Souji: Really!? That's bullshit! Saigyoiji-senpai is too beautiful to want to die.[Souji refused to believe what Yui said about Saigyoiji]**

 **Yui: Are you sure you think she's beautiful or are you just talking about her chest?[Yui asked while annoyed]**

 **Souji: Both! I mean that gorgeous skin, her mystifying red hair and that amazing bust combined with her usually carefree personality all complete the set for a perfect woman.[Souji spoke about Saigyoiji while fantasizing about his upperclasswoman]**

 **Yui: You're so honest, talking about another girl right in front of your girlfriend, then again that's what I love about you.[Yui spoke teasingly to the now revealed to be her boyfriend Souji]**

 **The bell rang and all the students sat down in their chairs. The day was completely uneventful until lunch time.**

 **Bgm: A Moment's Peace(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Reimu was eating quietly in a lonely part of the classroom while Remilia and Sakuya went to buy something to eat for themselves, a pair of boys approach Reimu.**

 **Boy with Glasses: Hello there Hakurei-san, are you busy?[A boy with glasses asked Reimu]**

 **Bold looking Boy: Guy, just say that you wanna date her, it's not that hard.[The bold boy interrupted Guy]**

 **Guy: Hayato don't say it so loudly![Guy complained]**

 **Hayato: Guy, let me handle things.[Hayato said with confidence in his voice]**

 **Reimu: Uhhh, what?[Reimu tilted her head as she spoke]**

 **Guy: Oh, I'm sorry, just ignore Hayato, he's lacking a few cards on the deck.[Guy said while shrugging]**

 **Hayato: And you lack the guts to tell a girl that she's hot and you wanna date her![Hayato got mad at Guy]**

 **Reimu: Um, I'm sorry, it seems that I caused a bit of trouble between you and your friend Guy-kun.[Reimu tried to pull a shy act, she thought all girls were as shy as Remilia was]**

 **Hayato: Whoa! I didn't know that the legendary Hakurei was a shy girl with a stupidly oversized ribbon![Hayato spoke somewhat surprised]**

 **Reimu: What. Did. You. Say. About. My. Ribbon!?[Reimu's act of shyness dropped and her anger let out a menacing aura throughout the classroom]**

 **Guy: Uhhhhh, Hayato? I think you made her mad.[Guy said while looking very nervous]**

 **Hayato: Yeah... [Hayato replied]**

 **Reimu: I. Will not. Forgive you![Reimu grabbed Hayato by the collar of his uniform with one arm and raised her other arm with her hand clenched in a fist]**

 **Hayato: H-hey! I didn't call you or your ribbon stupid!Just that it was stupidly large![Hayato was panicking]**

 **Bgm: Diamond is Unbreakable~Stand Activated(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable)**

 **Reimu: GRRRRR![Reimu growled like a wild beast] DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORAAA[Reimu had lost all sense of reasoning and had started punching Hayato mercilessly with both hands in succession, the sheer speed of the punches kept Hayato from flying away from the strength of said punches]**

 **Guy: Hayato![Guy cached Hayato after he was punched several hundred times by the very angry Reimu, Hayato had punch marks all over his body, but he was fine overall]**

 **Reimu: Don't... Think...I'm... Done... Beating... You... Down[Reimu said while panting heavily]**

 **Guy: U-ummm, Hakurei-san I think you overdid it.[Guy said nervously]**

 **Hayato: N-no more. I'm sorry.[Hayato said with the last of his strength before passing out]**

 **Reimu: Just don't mess with me again.[Reimu said rather angrily]**

 **Sakuya: What the hell happened here!?[Sakuya had entered the room and found Hayato unconscious next to Guy]**

 **Remilia: Hakurei-san! Are you alright!?**

 **Reimu: Just pissed off.[Reimu grumbled]**

 **Guy: Hayato insulted her ribbon accidentally.[Guy said while sweating nervously]**

 **Sakuya: I didn't think Reimu would be so violent...[Sakuya murmured]**

 **Remilia: W-well, um, er.[Remilia was struggling to find the correct words]**

 **Reimu: What do you want Remilia..[Reimu snapped at Remilia angrily]**

 **Remilia: Ahhh! W-well I th-think Hakurei-san should calm down and try to be less violent...[Remilia was very scared about the "what if, Reimu was in a blind rage like Her"]**

 **Sakuya: Reimu, calm down or I'll do it myself.[Sakuya said while guarding Remilia in case Reimu got violent again]**

 **Reimu: Forgive me, it's just that when someone disses my beautiful ribbon I kinda lose it.[Reimu bowed apologetically after understanding that what she did was wrong]**

 **Sakuya: Just don't do it again.[Sakuya shrugged rather annoyed by the fact that he has to prevent Remilia from getting killed and keep Reimu in check]**

 **Afterwards, Hayato apologized to Reimu for not measuring his words, while he was hiding behind Sakuya in fear. During the last period of class...**

 **Bgm: Specialist(Persona 4)**

 **Teacher: Very well, class today we will discuss demon orders such as pyro, frost or fiend. Does anyone know what a demon order is?[The teacher with shining glasses that hid his eyes asked]**

 **Tengu Student: I do! A demon order is a group of demons with the same skill types, not divided by origin.[A girl in a red mask with a long, sharp nose explained]**

 **Teacher: You're right Himekaidou-kun, for example: Tengu are Wind order demons however, there is an order that stands out for it's versatility, can someone point which is it?[The teacher asked the class]**

 **Remilia: The Fiend race is the most enigmatic order of demons, am I correct?[Remilia answered calmly]**

 **Teacher: Indeed Miss Scarlet, the Fiend order is special because they don't share anything in common yet still, consider themselves an order.[The teacher smiled towards Remilia]**

 **Male Student: Teacher! I have a question! How many demon orders exist?[A curious looking boy asked]**

 **Teacher: There are 8 demon orders those being: Pyro, Frost, Volt, Wind, Fury, Pagan, Skill and the aforementioned Fiend order. All have their strengths and weaknesses however, the demon orders are used to their fullest by humans called Devil Summoners who use demons to protect humanity.[The teacher explained]**

 **Female Student: Professor! What's the difference between demon and youkai?[A girl with pink hair and a detached eyeball in her head asked]**

 **Teacher: Technically speaking there is no difference but some demons are so prideful that they call themselves youkai instead but, they're still demons so they're still dangerous.[The teacher said calmly]**

 **After a while the bell rang and classes were dismissed, as Reimu left the classroom Remilia approached her and said something that left her shocked.**

 **Remilia: Hakurei-san, I'm going to become a Devil Summoner and help you and Izayoi-san protect Tokyo.[Remilia said with resolve in her eyes]**

 **Reimu: Whaaaaaa-!? B-But Remilia, you don't need to get involved with the demonic side of Tokyo.[Reimu tried to persuade Remilia to abandon the idea]**

 **Remilia: I want to help you and also I promised father that I wouldn't run from reality.[Remilia's resolve broke through Reimu's pleas]**

 **Sakuya: Then how about I hook you up with a friend of mine, to get the basic knowledge to become a Devil Summoner in less than a day.[Sakuya entered the conversation]**

 **Remilia: Really? Where?[Remilia asked excitedly]**

 **Sakuya: Akihabara in Chioda.[Sakuya said with confidence in his voice]**

 **Remilia: Where is that?[Remilia asked]**

 **Sakuya: To the east of here, pretty close by.[Sakuya pointed to the east]**

 **Reimu: Well, let's go![Reimu started to walk towards the railcar station]**


	9. Chapter 8b

**Bgm:Tokyo Metropolis(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **And so the three set off to Akihabara looking for Sakuya's friend. They paid 100yen for the railcar fee and arrived in Akihabara, the buildings were tall and plentiful, the streets were filled with people, mostly geeks and scholars and then there was a building that looked more like it's architecture belonged in the Meiji Era, that's where they wanted to enter.**

 **Sakuya: Yo! I'm baaaack! Hieda-san where are you?[Sakuya shouted teasingly]**

 **Girl with pink hair: Oh? Hello there Izayoi-kun it seems you came back unharmed.[A girl with pink hair with a flower on top of it and wearing a green and yellow kimono responded to Sakuya's call with a mature tone]**

 **Sakuya: Oh yeah! Hieda-san, I met these two while I was doing that job that you asked me.[Sakuya said pointing at Reimu and Remilia]**

 **Reimu: Oh! I'm Hakurei Reimu guardian of The Capital, pleased to meet you Hieda-san.[Reimu said while bowing down]**

 **Remilia: I-I'm Remilia Scarlet, I was the one behind the red fog. I-it's a pleasure to meet you Hieda-san.[Remilia introduced herself with some shame about the incident]**

 **Hieda: Izayoi-kun in my years I've rarely seen one with such honest body language, I know you came for something else.[Hieda saw through Sakuya's intentions]**

 **Sakuya: Then can you let us talk to Patch if you don't mind?[Sakuya asked politely]**

 **Hieda: Sure no problem, I'll talk to Miss Knowledge now.[Hieda left towards another room after saying these words]**

 **Sakuya: She left, and she's quick on her feet to boot.[Sakuya joked]**

 **Remilia: Hey Reimu, what's that you're carrying in your bag?[Remilia said pointing at an L-shaped object that was poking out of Reimu's schoolbag]**

 **Reimu: Oh! I ran into the owner of Konnou-Ya this morning and he said something like"Pretty ladies like yourself need a strong man to guard them" I got pissed, so I pointed my blade at him and he begged for mercy and gave me this and added"This gun will help protect yourself from the big bad demons so take them" what an old creep.[Reimu complained after telling her friends about her encounter with that man]**

 **Sakuya: Then when I go to Konnou-Ya, I'll put that guy in his place, he owes some coffee fees anyways.[Sakuya shrugged]**

 **Remilia: Reimu! That is a gun! You know! To kill people![Remilia panicked about Reimu having such a lethal weapon without knowing]**

 **Reimu: Like I would shoot someone, seriously why would I.[Reimu got annoyed at Remilia's panic]**

 **Sakuya: She's got a point, a gun is scarier than a sword because of it's range and speed are greater than that of a sword yet it retains the power.[Sakuya explained to Reimu the dangers of a firearm]**

 **Reimu: Then Remilia you keep it![Reimu said while giving her gun to Remilia]**

 **Sakuya: Wait, you know how to fire a gun right?[Sakuya asked nervously]**

 **Remilia: Of course, pull the trigger while aiming at your target and you'll shoot them as long as the gun is loaded with ammo.[Remilia explained]**

 **Reimu: Almost like my sister's needle shots.[Reimu used a parallel to understand]**

 **Sakuya: Wait, you have a sister Reimu?[Sakuya asked while tilting his head]**

 **Reimu: Yeah, she's the next Hakurei maiden and an exorcising prodigy.[Reimu said with pride in her voice]**

 **Remilia: Hah.[Remilia laughed sadly while thinking about what is her sister doing.](Probably she's fighting very powerful demons for a position of power, or maybe trying to get revenge on humans for what she had to endure, or maybe trying to become humanity's savior. Nah Flandre's probably not doing anything rash, she was never a reckless girl.)**

 **Reimu: Uh, Real Ground to Remilia! Helloooo?[Reimu's shouting got Remilia's attention]**

 **Remilia: Oh! I-I'm sorry![Remilia apologized]**

 **Sakuya: You haven't done anything wrong.[Sakuya said annoyed at Remilia's constant apologizing]**

 **The three waited some minutes until Hieda came back with a woman in a purple night gown and a moon brooch on her purple hat. Her skin was pale as snow and her eyes shined with a purple glow.**

 **Hieda: I might as well introduce myself, I am Hieda no Akyuu, of the Hieda clan, we've been chronicling what happens in Gensokyo since the Heian Era.[Hieda introduced herself while bowing down politely]**

 **Woman: I am Patchouli Knowledge, I am a witch that helps the human race. You wished an audience with me what is it that you would like to ask of me?[The woman named Patchouli introduced herself]**

 **Remilia: Well...[Remilia explained what had happened and that she wants to be a Devil Summoner]**

 **Patchouli: I see, well I don't mind sharing the information I have in my library, after all "knowledge must be shared and used."[Patchouli said in a somewhat friendly tone]**

 **Sakuya: Oh Patch mind if I ask you if the results are in?[Sakuya asked Patchouli while calling her by a nickname]**

 **Patchouli: The results are in, I will give them to you when you leave.[Patchouli responded calmly]**

 **Sakuya: Thanks Patch.[Sakuya bowed down]**

 **Patchouli: It was no problem to me, after all, your father and yourself are friends of mine.[Patchouli smiled after saying those words]**

 **Remilia: To the library then![Remilia said excitedly]**

 **Patchouli: Keep it quiet while we're there.[Patchouli said with no emotion in her voice]**

 **Bgm: Cafe Voile- Voile The Magic Library arraged(Touhou 6 EoSD)**

 **The library was dark and quiet like most libraries of the time, but this one had books on magic and art usage. Sakuya seemed calm about this place, Remilia was exited to become a Devil Summoner and Reimu felt interested in finding a book about a certain someone and how to exact her revenge against him for defiling "Her".**

 **Patchouli: Well Miss Scarlet this is the section about Devil Summoners and here are all the books that are related to the art of summoning.[Patchouli said after summoning roughly 1,000 books that were thicker than Reimu's sword in length]**

 **Remilia: W-well this will take me some months to read all.[Remilia was sweating nervously from the amount of time it would take her to finnish]**

 **Sakuya: Mind if I speed up your reading and learning speeds?[Sakuya offered Remilia while smiling]**

 **Remilia: Th-thank you Izayoi-san...[Remilia was blushing as she spoke]**

 **Sakuya: No problem.[Sakuya kept on smiling]**

 **And with that Remilia learned all that Patchouli had on Devil Summoners, thanks to the speed up she only took 3 hours to finish it all and learn it by heart.**

 **Remilia: And done! Now where can I find some Kuda?[Remilia said with her eyes red from all the reading]**

 **Patchouli: Actually a friend of mine left me some Kuda to study them but, I can't use them so keep them.[Patchouli spoke aloofly]**

 **Remilia: That kinda kills the point in giving them to you if you won't even look into them.[Remilia said while scratching her eyes]**

 **Patchouli: The thing is, by the time I finished studying, he was already dead.[Patchouli admitted while sweatdropping awkwardly]**

 **Remilia: Oh, my condolences.[Remilia quieted down while trying to stay awake]**

 **Patchouli: That was 150 years ago.[Patchouli spoke calmly]**

 **Remilia: How long were you studying?[Remilia asked very sleepily]**

 **Patchouli: 100 years.[Patchouli responded aloofly]**

 **Sakuya: That's Patch for you.[Sakuya shrugged]**

 **Remilia: Hahaha![Remilia laughed while fighting her tiredness]**

 **Reimu: ...Do you have any books on The Demon God?[Reimu asked while Sakuya was carrying the unconscious Remilia out of the library]**

 **Patchouli: Why do you ask?[Patchouli asked curiously]**

 **Reimu: I have some,"business" with him, he did something unforgivable to me.[Reimu said somewhat angrily]**

 **Patchouli: And that was?[Patchouli pressed Reimu]**

 **Reimu: Do you really want to know?[Reimu asked angrily]**

 **Patchouli: Yes.[Patchouli said coldly]**

 **Reimu:...[Reimu didn't even speak back]**

 **Patchouli: Then, I won't press further if you do not want to talk about it.[Patchouli gave up on pressing Reimu]**

 **Reimu: Thank you, but do you have books about him?[Reimu calmed down]**

 **Patchouli: Sure I'll give them to you some other day, it must be getting dark right now so come back later.[Patchouli said while looking at the clock in the library]**

 **Reimu: Right, be seeing you.[Reimu said while leaving the library]**

 **The three left Akihabara and headed to their homes. Reimu feeling bitter about not being able to get those books, she wants to get back at The Demon God. Remilia planned to confine some demons in her Kuda after school and Sakuya escorted Remilia back home and ran back to Shinjuku.**

 **Bgm: Sahasrara(DDS)**

 **[Hakurei Shrine-Inside]**

 **Dinner was a bit loud with Akiko talking about her training with Kaya and Mamushi, while Reimu just ate quietly, something was bothering her but, no one asked.**

 **Note: This chapter was divided due to space issues.**

 **Note from the author: Heheheh. Reimu's true personality is starting to reveal itself. I decided to invert Patchouli in this story, instead of kicking out anyone who enters the library, she invites people into it. This is because this Patchouli is a more mature version of herself where she has understood that knowledge is only good if shared and used. For Akyuu, I didn't really change her, instead I changed the Gensokyo Chronicle to be a somewhat magic book, but that will be discussed later on in the story. Also the other characters have started to show their personalities as well, Sakuya is somewhat of The Chick in the Five-Man Band archetype, since he is the one to calm Reimu down and he keeps Remilia safe out of a big brother sense of protection, Remilia is a shy girl with very little confidence in herself, she seems to have feelings for Sakuya, however these feelings are not romantic, they are more admiration and she sees him as an older brother. So, yeah, Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: You say it's summer**

 **I shiver at my secrets**

 **Winter still remains.**

 **Bgm: Lord of The Netherworld (Shin Megami Tensei 3 Maniax)**

 **[Hakugyokurou- Princess' Room]**

 **A young girl wearing a blue dress and a black cherry to adorn her blood red hair, her skin was smoother than your average lady and her grey eyes showed despair almost as if welcoming death, a truly beautiful lady but, she hid a dark secret, her power to kill anyone in any way she imagined, her name is, Saigyoiji Yuyuko, The Princess of The Netherworld.**

 **Yuyuko: Ohhhh I'm soooo booooored![Yuyuko complained]**

 **Man: Saigyoiji-sama is something wrong?[A man appeared to fulfill Yuyuko's desires]**

 **Yuyuko: Ohhh, Youki, life is so painful...[Yuyuko complained]**

 **Youki: Any way I can help you with your problem?[Youki asked seriously]**

 **Yuyuko: We've had this conversation before Youki, nothing you do will ease my suffering.[Yuyuko spoke hopelessly]**

 **Youki: My apologies.[Youki bowed down]**

 **The man called Youki was wearing a green vest over a white long sleeved shirt and white trousers, his white hair tied in a ponytail, he had two swords in his possession a long katana, this was the legendary Roukanken and a Konpaku family heirloom the Wakisashi Hakurouken. Then Youki retreated from the room with a stoic expression on his face. As he exits the room Youki encounters a young girl with a similar outfit to his own and a katana with a red sheath, her short, silver hair was held down by a black hairband with a black ribbon as decoration, this was Konpaku Youmu, Youki's granddaughter she looked troubled and spoke to her grandfather.**

 **Youmu: Grandfather, why must we serve such a capricious lady?[Youmu asked somewhat angry at Yuyuko's apathetic outlook on life]**

 **Youki: Because our family owes her. And this time she needs someone to save her from, forget it I need more information.[Youki interrupted himself before he spoke too much]**

 **Youmu: Grandfather you are overworked! I believe that you should take a rest.[Youmu was angry that her grandfather was working more than herself when she was younger and in better shape to work]**

 **Youki: Since when were you so gutsy Youmu?[Youki started to tease Youmu]**

 **Youmu: Err. W-well since you looked ill, I decided to take my job much more seriously.[Youmu replied awkwardly]**

 **Youki: Well! That is growth and you will grow more than even myself![Youki became happy about his granddaughter's progress]**

 **Youmu: No way! I'll never be as good as you grandfather. [Youmu said modestly]**

 **The two returned to guarding Hakugyokurou in peace until suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from the garden, it could only mean one thing, the Saiyou Ayakashi had awakened once again and this time Yukari wasn't there to seal it.**

 **Bgm: Cornered! (Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Yuyuko: This is bad... Very very bad![Yuyuko said while sweating nervously]**

 **Youki: Master Saigyoiji be careful, we don't know what the Saiyou Ayakashi may do![Youki warned Yuyuko with his hands on Roukanken]**

 **Yuyuko: I know this already![Yuyuko replied from the other side of the room]**

 **Bgm: A Suspicious Shadow(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **[Hakurei Shrine-Hakurei Training Hall]**

 **Meanwhile in the Hakurei Shrine, Akiko was taking the last trial before she could become a Hakurei maiden. Kaya and Makoto were waiting outside the hall, confident in Akiko.**

 **Akiko: Umm, anyone there?[Akiko asked]**

 **Male Voice: You who wishes to attain this power for what do you plan to use it?[The Male Voice asks]**

 **Akiko: To protect my sister.[Akiko responds coldly]**

 **Female Voice: Interesting, to see two Hakurei in the same generation. Did Reimu die already?[The Female Voice spoke while belittling Reimu]**

 **Male Voice: No, she is still alive. Well anyways, you are to state your name and discard your old self.[The Male Voice ordered]**

 **Akiko: MY NAME IS MAMUSHI AKIKO![Akiko roared with the same resolve as Reimu did. With a higher pitched voice of course]**

 **Female Voice: Another Mamushi... Why do you all want to be a Hakurei so much do you really know what your fate is?[The Female Voice commented]**

 **Akiko: Huh?[Akiko tilted her head]**

 **Male Voice: Calm down, fear not you must only show us your prowess in battle before we can call you a Hakurei.[The Male Voice spoke in a gentle tone]**

 **Akiko: Very well.[Akiko calmed down and was in less edge]**

 **Akiko walked deeper into the hall, just like before the hall was dimly illuminated and had blood stains all over the wooden floor and ceiling. But this time more zombies came out and attacked Akiko.**

 **Zombie: Oaaarrrgh HhhhhhaAaAaaaAkuuuuUuUrrrEeeEIIIii.[The zombie groaned]**

 **Akiko: What a bother! Divine Treasure!Yin Yang Orb![Akiko chanted her attack]**

 **This time Akiko dispatched the zombies without much effort with two yin yang orbs that evaporated the zombies. She was truly talented.**

 **Akiko: How much longer I'm getting bored from all these weaklings..[Akiko was bored from the weak opponents that came towards her in large numbers]**

 **Female Voice: This time you will fight someone very powerful like yourself, just don't get yourself killed by accident.[The Female Voice snarked at Akiko]**

 **Male Voice: Come forth! Shingyouku![The Male Voice summoned the same demon that fought Reimu to fight Akiko]**

 **Shingyouku: I SEE, YOU ARE REIMU'S SISTER! THEN FINNISH FASTER THAN YOUR SISTER, SHE WAS A WEAKLING WHO GOT LUCKY WHEN SHE FOUGHT ME!**

 **Akiko: You're loud. If sis was a weakling for you then I'll end this in a flash![Akiko smirked confidently]**

 **Bgm: Maiden's Capriccio~Dream Battle[Touhou Series]**

 **Akiko: Ascension to Heaven Kick![Akiko shouted as she slid into the giant yin yang orb and somehow lifted herself into the air to somersault-kicking the orb]**

 **The orb tries to tackle Akiko as she landed, but mysteriously the orb passed through her almost like if she wasn't there. Akiko warped away behind the orb and sunk five needles into it.**

 **Shingyouku: AAAAAAAARRRG![The orb roared]**

 **Akiko: Yes! Right on target![Akiko smirked while three more needles appeared between her fingers]**

 **Akiko suck three needles into the orb again while teleporting around it. After a few seconds the orb bursts from being left like a pincushion. Akiko held back the urge to laugh.**

 **Bgm: Overcoming The Sadness(Raidou Kuzunoha)**

 **Male Voice: Just a few seconds short of a minute.[The Male Voice spoke shocked at Akiko's speed at clearing the trial]**

 **Female Voice: Why are so surprised? There is only one Hakurei that did this in more than a minute.[The Female Voice spoke while referring to Reimu's slowness during her trial]**

 **Akiko: Uhhh, what do I do now?[Akiko asked while tilting her head to the left]**

 **Male Voice: You leave the training hall as Hakurei Akiko, the 34th Hakurei Maiden.[The Male Voice said in a serious tone]**

 **Female Voice: Unlike Reimu, your powers are genuine and are actually useful for more than just fighting.[The Female Voice spoke while belittling Reimu]**

 **Akiko: Don't. Diss. My. Sis.[Akiko said quite angrily]**

 **Male Voice: Yu? That is enough.[The Male Voice was distorted and Akiko couldn't understand all that he said]**

 **Akiko: I shall leave now then.[Akiko said as she walked out of the training hall]**

 **In the outsides of the training hall, Akiko noticed Reimu walking towards the shrine with a lifeless expression on her face. She knew that she didn't want to talk and would get violent if pressed. During dinner Akiko spoke of the trial while she prevented her father from pressing Reimu. After eating and bathing the family retreated into their rooms. Reimu was in her bed sleeping but she didn't have a good dream...**

 **Bgm: Dagda's theme( SMTIV Apocalypse)**

 **Reimu: Where am I?[Reimu asked the nothingness]**

 **Voice: You are awake now my queen.[A voice echoed in Reimu's head]**

 **Reimu: Who are you!?[Reimu asked angrily]**

 **Voice: I am that I am. You who knows nothing will understand, nothing.[The voice spoke once again with a strange quote]**

 **Reimu: Make sense dammit![Reimu was very angry for not understanding]**

 **Voice: Go into sand and the dust in the skies, go now and embrace your true self![The voice shouted while the nothingness starts to distort]**

 **Reimu: What!?[Reimu asked and suddenly, everything went black]**

 **Reimu wakes up sitting on a throne, she notices that she's wearing a black dress that reaches her feet, her nails are longer, she has bone wings and a tail, a black sword stood next to the throne. Where was she? And other questions flooded her mind at the moment. But then, a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red dress and a black cape with a prism design in the inside entered the room with a familiar young man with white hair and wearing a school uniform whose hands were tied to his back at the woman's side.**

 **Woman: My Queen, Flandre Scarlet reporting the capture of the last member of the resistance, Izayoi Sakuya.[The woman identifying herself as Flandre bowed down to Reimu]**

 **Sakuya: Reimu how could you do this!? You murdered and devoured Remilia and destroyed the Hakurei Shrine, why!?[Sakuya asked not wanting to believe in what he just said]**

 **Reimu?: Because they were weak and they got in my way. I just wanted to live a quiet life, but nooo, I had to become a guardian of this damned place! I'm sick of it, I'm sick of it all![Different voice spoke when Reimu tried to speak her innocence]**

 **Sakuya: That's not true! The real Reimu would never say that![Sakuya didn't want to believe what he just heard]**

 **Reimu?: No, the Reimu you thought to be real would never say that, I'm the true me hence I can say what I want! I'm so strong that there is no one that can stand up to me![Reimu tried to speak again but, the other voice spoke for her]**

 **Sakuya: I trusted you![Sakuya started to cry]**

 **Reimu?: Then it was your fault that I betrayed you, you were too naive![The other voice spoke on her own this time as she scolded Sakuya]**

 **Reimu: (What's going on!? I can't speak!)[Reimu thought without talking to prevent the voice from acting]**

 **Sakuya: Reimu... What happened to you?[Sakuya spoke between his tears]**

 **Reimu?: Enough! Execute him in front of the entire Capital so that they learn their place![The voice ordered]**

 **Flandre?: Very well my Queen.[The woman calling herself Flandre took Sakuya with her]**

 **It all went black for a moment, then suddenly Reimu awoke in a classroom wearing a different uniform than usual. A blonde girl with a witch hat and a white school girl uniform was standing in front of the blackboard.**

 **Bgm: Po Town(Pokemon Sun &Moon)**

 **Girl: My name is, My nAme iS, mY NaMeee IiIiiiiIiisssssSSS, mAriSa kirissssSsAaaammmmmEeeeE.[The girl spoke in a distorted voice]**

 **Reimu:(What the hell!? This is Marisa!? But she said she was a- wait, she lied she was Mima. What the hell is going on!?)[Reimu thought]**

 **The scenery distorted into into a formless blob of blood and the girl calling herself Marisa melted into a black slime. Every thing was distorting and Reimu heard an earsplitting scream it sounded like, her own voice but something was off...**

 **Bgm: Corridor(Persona 4)**

 **Voice: GYAHHH! No! Stop! Help! Makoto![The voice spoke in fear]**

 **Reimu: No! I don't want to remember this I wasn't born by this point! Stop![Reimu shouted]**

 **Sakuya?: But you were born from this..[A voice like Sakuya's spoke emptily]**

 **Remilia?: This is how your mother bore you, bastard...[The voice that sounds like Remilia spoke annoyed]**

 **Reimu: Stop! No! This isn't real! My mother never suffered this! My father is![Reimu covered her eyes while shouting]**

 **Sakuya? &Remilia&: That one right there...[They said pointing at the man raping Kaya]**

 **Reimu: No! I'm a human! Not related to THAT![Reimu was clenching her head in pain]**

 **All the apparitions looked at Reimu with a dead expression and said in a robotic unison and dry tone:"Yes, that is your true father..."**

 **Reimu: No! I won't accept this![Reimu shouted]**

 **Reimu grabbed her sword from what seems to be nowhere. And slashes the apparitions but, it has no effect.**

 **Akiko?: It is futile to negate the truth... There is no escape. Give up...[An apparition in the form of Akiko said sadly]**

 **Reimu: No! Gyaaaaaaaahh![Reimu screams while everything goes black]**

 **Reimu: *Gasp* It was a dream? But it all seemed real...[Reimu woke up in her futon panting heavily]**

 **Akiko?: It was real... Queen of The Black World...[An apparition appeared right besides Reimu]**

 **Reimu: What!? This-this-this- no. NOOOOOO![Reimu screamt again]**

 **"It all fades to black, all hope is lost and everything you saw was a lie."[An unknown voice spoke confidently]**

 **Note from the author: Yo, Jouhei here. This chapter starts with a trial for Akiko this time as she needs more screen time and to showcase just how much weaker Reimu is in this universe. The nightmare scene was more foreshadowing of what awaits our heroine. But, what was the dark figure? Who IS Reimu in this universe? And when will these questions be answered? Find out next time! On Alternate Results in an Oriental Story!(ARiaOS for short) Hope you give me feedback!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Awake for Winter(Now with 100% less Cirno)**

 **Bgm: Alone(Persona 4)**

 **[Hakurei Shrine-Reimu's Room]**

 **Reimu awakens in her room with everything intact and with colour, she didn't die from this. Snow was piling up on the outside, Reimu changed to a black blouse with long sleeves,a red coat to guard against the cold, a black long skirt and black stockings. When she headed to the main room she noticed her sword was out of it's sheath, so out of habit she sheathed it. In the dinning room she notices a note, she read: "Dear, if you're reading this then you awoke before we came back. We were worried about you, you would mutter and scream while asleep and you wouldn't wake up so we went to look for a doctor in the capital.~Dad". This made Reimu realize that the event that happened was but a dream but, it still worries her that someone may find out.**

 **Reimu: Well, they at least left some breakfast.[Reimu shrugged]**

 **After eating breakfast Reimu decided to visit Remilia at her house, she may feel lonely and it's probably warmer there. Outside the snow felt off as if life was lacking from the atmosphere but, she felt them, the demons were waiting for new prey. She then noticed that it was snowing during late October which was not normal at all.**

 **Bgm: Amala Labyrinth(SMT3 Maniax)**

 **Reimu left the shrine and walked along the snow filled forest towards the capital, on the way she encounters a girl wearing a blue and yellow dress that reached her feet. Reimu notices the nine tails behind the woman and identifies her as a demon of the Volt Order, a Kitsune but, something was wrong, she radiated too much MAG to be an average Volt demon, so she asks.**

 **Reimu: Um, excuse me but you're a Volt- Kitsune am I right?[Reimu asked with her shy girl act]**

 **Kitsune: You're wrong I'm a Fiend, a prestigious order to belong to if I say so myself. I'm Ran, Shikigami of Yakumo Yukari the strongest demon in all Gensokyo! My dream is to one day surpass master Yakumo and turn her into MY Shikigami![The Kitsune gloated]**

 **Reimu: Al-right.(She is a total dumbass)[Reimu's face had a "Are you kidding me?" Face as she spoke and thought]**

 **Ran: Are you scared? Well you'd better be! After all I'm the Shikigami of the strongest demon of them all! H-hey! Where did you go!?[Ran didn't notice when Reimu left]**

 **Tired of hearing Ran ramble Reimu left for Remilia's mansion, on the way she encounters a floating fishlike creature with blue scales and sharp claws, traveling with it was a small white figure with a blue hat and a big smile. She recognized them as the Frosts Azumi and Jack Frost, they notice her and attack her.**

 **Bgm: Hybrid(SAWA TWEWY)**

 **Reimu: Whoa! Leave me alone! I'm busy![Reimu dodged an icicle by back stepping]**

 **(Never exhume me**

 **I don't want you anymore**

 **Colors are fading**

 **You took all that I want**

 **Memories are brimming and I hope you know**

 **I am bleeding eternally for you)**

 **Azumi: Sorry dear but, Jack and I need food and you seem tasty.[The Azumi spoke hungrily to Reimu]**

 **(Lying stars**

 **You make me dream of bliss**

 **Greedy mind**

 **Nothing is so right**

 **Fear is compressed and my stomach aches**

 **You could amaze me more and forever)**

 **Reimu: Well it's come to this... Infernal Fierce Demon Fang![Reimu drew Ragnarök as she shouted]**

 **Reimu leapt at Azumi with her blade covered in flames and struck it, meanwhile Jack Frost prepared a freeze breath to use against Reimu, but the shock of seeing Azumi getting shredded by Reimu paralyzed it in fear.**

 **(I can't believe this is a dream**

 **My lucent orb is shinning bright**

 **I can't believe it was a dream**

 **So hard to reignite myself)**

 **Reimu: You're next! Burning Fang Blade![Reimu looked at the Jack Frost]**

 **Jack Frost: Hee sorry forgheeve me ho! I hee won't do that ever again ho![The Jack Frost begged for mercy]**

 **Reimu: Too late![Reimu smirked]**

 **After those words Reimu slashed the Jack Frost twice and followed with a rising flame slash. With the demons dead Reimu brandishes her blade and sheaths it, ending this victory pose with her walking away from the scene and heading for the Scarlet Family House.**

 **(I can't believe this is a dream**

 **Is this the way we end up?**

 **I can't believe it was a dream**

 **A flashback is all I have in my hand?)**

 **Bgm: Scarlet Devil Mansion(Genius of Sapheros)**

 **[Scarlet Family House-Throne Room]**

 **After the skirmish with the Azumi and Jack Frost, Reimu headed to Remilia's house to give her company. At the gate Meiling greeted her and told her that Remilia was in the throne room. In the throne room the floor, ceiling and servants were like the rest of the house, red but, the throne room gave an aura of final boss battle arena or something.**

 **Remilia: Oh Hakurei-san, what brings you here?[Remilia sipped a cup of coffee and spoke to Reimu]**

 **Reimu: I came to give you company and to warm up in here.[Reimu smiled]**

 **Remilia: Hahaha! You really are funny Hakurei-san![Remilia laughed]**

 **Reimu: Maybe I have a talent for making jokes only outsiders would understand.[Reimu scratched the back of her head]**

 **Remilia: Hey Hakurei-san, have you heard the rumor about a mysterious place in Ikebukuro where apparently you can see different dimensions?[Remilia asked Reimu with interest in her voice]**

 **Reimu: Never, but it sounds interesting, maybe we should check it out later.[Reimu responded interested]**

 **Remilia: Hey I have a question for you Hakurei-san.[Remilia asked]**

 **Reimu: Ask away.[Reimu responded smiling]**

 **Remilia: How are you able to control your MAG without any training?[Remilia tilted her head while asking]**

 **Reimu: I don't know how myself but, it helps me in a fight so I use it to my benefit.[Reimu replied in a serious tone]**

 **Remilia: I see. Well that's all I wanted to ask.[Remilia looked a bit sad while saying that]**

 **Reimu: Hey, did you notice that the snow seems a bit lacking in life?[Reimu asked seriously]**

 **Remilia: Yeah, almost as if it was trying to kill...[Remilia said while looking out through a window in the room]**

 **Reimu: We should go to and ask Izayoi-san to help with investigating this strange snow.[Remilia stood up from her seat]**

 **Remilia: Yeah! Onwards![Reimu pointed towards the exit]**

 **The two left the mansion and headed towards Shinjuku not knowing what awaits them.**

 **Note from the author: Hello readers Jouhei here. As this chapter shows, I've introduced Reimu(ARiaOS)'s theme, Hybrid from TWEWY. The meaning behind the song will not be discussed just yet, so spoil yourself if you want. LEAVE A REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
